THE WOMAN IN THE HOSPITAL
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Booth precisa se decidir: Hannah ou Brennan? Participação especial do Dr. House.


**THE WOMAN IN THE HOSPITAL**

Os personagens não me pertencem (se eu dissesse o contrário, você acreditaria? Rs...).

**Participação especial do Dr. House**, que não cobrou cachê por sua aparição, desde que pudesse participar da série com a maior quantidade de mulheres gostosas por metro quadrado. E sim, eu sei que seria impossível, mas relaxem, é só uma fic e eu posso sonhar, né?

One-shot

Pós 6x09

Esta fic é o meu presente de amigo secreto para a **Paula Castro **:D Adorei ter tirado vc \o/ espero que goste do meu presente.

* * *

No instante em que o caso veio parar nas mãos de Seeley Booth, em uma reunião com o diretor assistente, Hacker, e Brennan viu a expressão no rosto do parceiro, ela soube que a tempestade se aproximava.

A princípio, o caso foi conduzido e investigado pelos peritos da polícia sem, no entanto, fazerem qualquer progresso. Tinham oito vítimas, baleadas por um único tiro, certeiro, a longa distância, com arma de mira a laser, mesmo tipo usado pelos atiradores de elite do exército. O único elemento em comum era todos serem ex-condenados que cumpriram sua pena e procuravam se readaptar à vida em liberdade. Segundo as investigações, não havia qualquer indício de que haviam reincidido na criminalidade. Os familiares insistiam que estavam, de fato, arrependidos de seus crimes e procuravam superá-los.

"As vítimas não tinham crimes realmente hediondos no currículo, Bones. Assalto a lojas de conveniência, posse de drogas, batedores de carteira... Não ficaram mais de 2 anos na cadeia." - Booth lia o arquivo, no sofá da sala de Brennan no Jeffersonian, mais pensando em voz alta que realmente pretendendo que ela o ajudasse a montar o quebra-cabeça.

Antes que ela lhe explicasse, outra vez, que prefere não fazer conjecturas, não antes de ter todas as provas na mesa, Sweets entrou com uma pasta na mão.

"Oi, pessoal! Terminei meu perfil..."

"Booth! Não acredito que outra vez vai querer uma investigação guiada por preceitos místicos." - Ela interrompeu o psicólogo.

"Dra. Brennan, traçar perfis é uma ciência. A análise comportamental se baseia em fatos que centenas de estudiosos revisaram e comprovaram. O que faz uma teoria ser considerada verdadeira e, portanto, científica, é o fato de poder ser comprovada em diferentes locais diante das mesmas circunstâncias. Logo..."

"Pessoas não são números ou elementos químicos, Sweets. Seus conceitos..."

Booth deu um assobio alto, interrompendo a discussão. "Ok, crianças. Vamos lá. Bones: eu chamei o Sweets aqui, deixe o garoto em paz. Sweets: chega de bla bla bla científico e desembuche."

"Bom, as vítimas são ex-condenados. O assassino parece ter um senso distorcido de justiça, como se fosse o juiz e o executor da sentença que, no caso é a morte. Os tiros foram bem precisos, direto na cabeça, a uma longa distância. Isso requer muita habilidade, esse cara me parece ser muito narcisista. Não duvido nada que esteja bem à par das investigações, orgulhoso de seus feitos."

"Booth, ele não tem como saber disso assim, só olhando os relatórios da perícia!"

"Bones, por favor." - Booth uniu as duas mãos como se orasse, pedindo aos céus que a fizessem parar de interromper Sweets antes que ele se zangasse.

"Como eu dizia, baseado nas minhas altamente evoluídas habilidades e conhecimentos científicos, podemos esperar por um assassino frio, de QI elevado, gozando de reconhecimento profissional, orgulhoso de si e do que faz, com um emprego sério e destacado..." - ele pigarreou antes de continuar, já prevendo o peso que suas palavras teriam. "Acredito que seja um militar, policial, agente de uma grande corporação, como o FBI, com treinamento de atirador."

Bastou um leve retesamento nos músculos dos ombros de Booth, seu rosto expressando desgosto e contrariedade, para que Brennan entedesse o por que dele ter lhe parecido estranho quando pegou o caso. Não precisava ter um terço das habilidades de Sweets ou mesmo a capacidade de Booth para ler pessoas para que ela, tão inapta socialmente, captasse o que o incomodava, afinal.

O assassino poderia ser qualquer agente da lei, alguém que deveria dedicar a vida a salvar pessoas e não o contrário. E ter um louco matando pessoas, julgado-as por seus crimes e matando-as como se estivesse acima de qualquer autoridade moral ou legal, e usando treinamentos que representam algo de grande valor para Booth, seria mais que suficiente para abalá-lo.

Isso ela podia compreender.

* * *

Booth andava a passos largos, com pressa de chegar ao Dinner, onde Hannah o esperava para almoçar, quando a notícia do jornal na banca o deteve.

"Sniper killer apavora DC, por Hannah Burley."

Pegou o jornal imediatamente, já tirando algumas moedas do bolso para pagar o jornaleiro.

Seus olhos varriam a página com cuidado, absorvendo cada palavra.

Entrou no restaurante como um furacão, onde Hannah já o esperava na mesa ao lado da janela, com um largo sorriso.

"Oi, Seeley! Você demorou. Melhor pedirmos..."

A frase foi interrompida quando Booth jogou o jornal sobre a mesa.

"Quer me dizer o que significa isso?" - Seus olhos brilhavam de pura raiva, quase faiscando.

"Não entendi? Está falando da matéria que escrevi sobre o atirador?" - Perguntou confusa examinando o jornal.

"Você ficou maluca? Sniper killer? Inventou até um apelido pra esse cara? Sabia que ele se orgulha do que faz? E você me faz essa matéria e o coloca na primeira página?" - Suas palavras vieram como onda de fúria, sem deixar que ela pudesse dar qualquer resposta. "E esses detalhes do caso? Onde você conseguiria se não no meu relatório? Hannah, não acredito que você teve coragem de ler meu relatório e usar para a sua reportagem idiota. Isso é traição, é jogo sujo, e você não tinha o direito!"

"Quer parar? Não entendo porque está tão nervoso, você nunca ficou desse jeito! Não usei nada do seu relatório, jamais faria isso. Consegui uma exclusiva com o diretor assistente Hacker. Discutimos quando estiver mais calmo, Seeley. Até mais." - Hannah puxou a bolsa pendurada no assento da cadeira e saiu, deixando para trás um Booth muito transtornado.

Ela sabia que precisavam conversar. Há um tempo notava-o diferente. Havia uma tristeza em seus olhos que desmentiam suas palavras amorosas e os sorrisos que ele lhe oferecia. Por mais que ela percebesse as intenções e tentativas de Booth de continuar sendo a mesma pessoa que era no Afeganistão, as coisas simplesmente não corriam como ela esperava.

Booth ficou ainda alguns minutos no restaurante com a cabeça entre as mãos, sem ainda saber o que fazer.

Respirou fundo e discou no celular os números que já sabia de cabeça.

"Alô! Dr. Gordon? Digo, não... eu sei. É Chef Gordon agora. Será que o chef teria uns minutos para um velho amigo?"

* * *

"Querida, na boa, entendo que não rolou com o Booth, que ele já está em outra, mas você não poderia só seguir em frente? O Hacker... já não era passado?" - Angela e Brennan almoçavam em outro canto da cidade, naquele mesmo dia.

"Por que eu me arriscaria a conhecer parceiros em potencial, que podem vir a ser frustrantes, quando já conheço o Andrew, sei que é inteligente, tem um bom emprego, é bonito..." - A antropóloga defendia o fato de resolver "seguir em frente", como fizera Booth, e nada melhor que alguém já conhecido. E, assim que Temperance voltou de viagem, Hacker tentava desesperadamente retomar o contato.

"Bonito? Brennan, em que planeta você vive? Ele tem aquela... ai, você sabe, aquela testona. Aposto como algum estudo antropológico deve dizer que homens com aquela cabeça não podem ser bons reprodutores, ou machos alfa, ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Nenhum estudo atesta tal fato, Angie." - Angela sorriu com o comentário. Sem querer, Brennan fez um trocadilho, mas nem se deu conta. "Acontece que Booth agora tem sua vida e eu criei um mal estar no nosso ambiente de trabalho, ao me declarar. Não me arrependo porque precisava tirar a dúvida. Só que nossa relação está... diferente. Ele tem me evitado e esse caso do atirador está mexendo com ele."

"Ainda acho que não deveria ficar com quem não gosta só pra dizer ao Booth que você está bem. Só espero que não torne as coisas piores do que já estão."

Brennan suspirou, comento uma batata frita. "Não, acho que não."

* * *

"Não é nada disso, doc. Acho que você não entendeu." - Booth tentava conversar com Gordon Gordon, o que não era tarefa fácil, já que os funcionários do restaurante não paravam de passar pra lá e pra cá com bandejas lotadas e fazendo perguntas ao chef. Se não fosse a urgência, Booth teria esperado o horário em que o local estivesse fechado e pudessem conversar com mais calma.

"É chef, agente Booth. Me parece que apesar da identificação com o assassino, como se ele fosse você mesmo em uma versão degenerada e negativa, o problema vai mais além."

"Eu não estou identificado. Como vou me identificar com um cara que usa os snipers para melhorar suas matanças? Isso é ridículo." - O agente começava a perder a paciência.

"Sua negativa carregada de agressividade me diz que estou certo e que você fica com raiva por ele deturpar sua profissão ou ex-profissão, a qual você acrescentou características de um ofício, idealizando-a. Mas ainda pressinto que há algo mais profundo incomodando-o."

"É a Bones." - Admitiu contrariado, como algo que havia tentado não permitir que lhe rendesse a menor preocupação. Obviamente, foi em vão. Gordon Gordon sorriu satisfeito. "Eu me declarei, disse que a amava e que queria tentar... que tentássemos. Exatamente como eu te disse, ela não me amava e não pôde corresponder. O clima ficou estranho e ela viajou, ficou 7 meses fora, enquanto eu voltei para o exército e fui trabalhar no Afeganistão. Lá, conheci uma mulher maravilhosa, linda, inteligente..."

"Mas?"

"Como assim 'mas'? Não tem 'mas'."

"Se encontrou a mulher dos sonhos, como diz, eu não deveria estar vendo raiva no seu tom de voz... Não está feliz?"

Booth odiava quando o psicólogo e chef falava naquele tom natural, como quem aponta o óbvio, e que era tão complicado admitir.

"Eu estava, até voltar para DC. Reencontrei Bones e foi como se não tivessem passado 7 meses. Foi como se eu acabasse de ter me declarado e ela, me dispensado. Mesmo depois, quando Hannah veio pra cá e passamos a morar juntos, eu não me sentia mais como no Afeganistão. Estava feliz por voltar e rever os amigos e, principalmente, meu filho. E quando estava com Bones, ainda não acreditava que pude ser tão idiota em me declarar sabendo que ela não corresponderia. Tive a impressão de vê-la magoada por eu estar com Hannah e, algumas vezes, eu falava de propósito do nosso relacionamento só pra ver aquela tristeza nela."

"Devo entender que ficou com raiva por ela o ter rejeitado?" - Booth ficou em silêncio, olhando para baixo. "Não sei com detalhes o que houve, mas eu não recomendei que tivesse paciência?"

"É, e então, há algumas semanas, ela disse ter se arrependido e lamentou ter perdido sua chance."

"E desestruturou seu mundo e sua nova vida perfeita e feliz." - Gordon Gordon sorriu levemente, provocando o agente.

"Mais do que imagina."

* * *

"Hannah, me desculpe. Fui um idiota hoje, né?" - Booth abraçava a namorada, já em seu apartamento.

"Não foi só hoje. Você anda diferente, calado. Parece que está triste e distante. Se arrependeu de eu ter vindo morar aqui?"

"Não, Hannah. É outra coisa. Deus, precisamos mesmo conversar." - Ambos se tensionaram, automaticamente. Depois da conversa com Gordon Gordon, pensava em ser franco e contar a Hannah tudo o que houve entre ele e Brennan. E fosse o que tivesse de ser.

Nesse momento, tocou o telefone.

"O quê? Tem certeza? Como isso foi acontecer?" - Falava exaltado, praticamente gritando. Tinha que ser muito sério, pensava a loira. "Ok, estou indo."

"Seeley, o que houve?"

"Desculpe, tenho que ir. Bones foi baleada pelo serial killer!" - E antes que ela pudesse se oferecer para companhá-lo, a porta se fechava atrás dele.

* * *

Após fazer um escândalo na recepção do hospital, Booth foi levado ao quarto de Brennan pelas enfermeiras.

Ele ficou estático na porta, olhando-a. Ela parecia dormir tranquilamente e não fosse pelo curativo na cabeça, ele diria que ela estava bem.

"O médico dela já virá falar com o senhor." - Informou uma das enfermeiras, mas ele sequer lhe deu atenção. Apenas sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, beijando-a.

Ia dizer algo quando uma batida lhe chamou a atenção e, ao se virar, viu um homem parado na porta. Usava tênis, camiseta, jeans e se apoiava em uma bengala.

"Oi, sou o Dr. House, especialista em diagnóticos." - Ele entrou com seu andar manco inconfundível e pegando o prontuário que estava na cama.

"Diagnóstico? Ela levou um tiro, não foi? É muito grave? Ela está mal? Eu preciso saber!"

House o olhava com curiosidade, entretanto, o desespero de Booth não lhe causava nenhum efeito. E isso irritou o agente, como o irritou o que o médico disse em seguida.

"Não, ela está bem '_boa_', eu diria." - Disse com um sorrisinho sacana. "É que quando eu soube que a Dra. Temperance Brennan estava no meu hospital, eu tive que vir e assumir o caso. Adoro os livros dessa mulher! Acha que ela vai autografar meu exemplar de 'Bred in the bone'?"

"Você está brincando, né? Quero falar com o responsável, certamente não é você. E por que ela está cedada se não foi grave?"

"Não... é que eu estava em casa quando me disseram que ela veio para este hospital. Então pedi a um dos meus lacaios que assumisse por mim, mas como ela estava bem, eles a cedaram para que desse tempo de eu chegar." - Disse displicententemente pegando um chiclete do bolso.

Booth se levantou, prestes a surrar o médico insolente.

"Socorro, ele vai bater no pobre aleijado" - Gritou House bem no momento em que Hannah entrava no quarto.

"Seeley, o que está havendo?"

"Hannah? O que faz aqui? Bom, o que acontece é que quero falar com o médico responsável e esse pateta aí está dificultando as coisas."

"Oi, sou o Dr. House... Adorei seu cabelo. Parece uma..."

"Ei, ei, ei. Vamos parar aí. Você é aleijado, mas é bem espertinho, não?"

"Sou aleijado da perna, não do..."

"Booth? O que está havendo? Onde estou?" - Brennan começava a acordar.

"Bones... você está bem?" - O agente se aproximou da parceira.

"É, loira, acho que você dançou. Certamente esse cara mentiu pra você. Só sendo muito cego mesmo pra achar que esses dois são _apenas parceiros._ Ainda mais se você já leu os livros da Dra. Brennan. Ela se inspirou no grandalhão aí para escrever '_aquelas_' cenas. Foi o que eu li no twitter." - House fez cara de inocente.

"Quer calar a boca? Hannah, eu preciso saber como a Bones está e depois conversamos, ok? Com calma."

Hannah estava com os braços cruzados, muito zangada e balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

"Não, Booth, estou bem. Prefiro conversar com meu médico e saber o que houve. Vá para casa, seu lugar é com a Hannah. Não se preocupe comigo."

House virou os olhos, enojado. Era óbvio que todo mundo ali estava mentindo.

Acompanhando Hannah, Booth saiu do quarto.

* * *

"Bones?"

Mais tarde, Booth retormou ao quanto de sua parceira e amiga.

"Booth, o que faz aqui?"

"Mal conversamos antes. Vim ver se está bem."

"Estou ótima. O tiro foi de raspão e o Dr. House preferiu me deixar em observação até amanhã, mas me garantiu que não foi nada grave. O pessoal esteve aqui até agora pouco e Angela virá para passar a noite comigo."

"Na verdade vim porque... Hannah e eu terminamos."

"Foi? Eu sinto muito, Booth." - Ela estava realmente preocupada em como ele estaria se sentindo.

"Foi uma decisão mútua. E acho que foi melhor assim."

"É que você disse que a amava e..." - Antes que se desse conta, ele já estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama dela e suas mãos, unidas. Os dedos entrelaçados como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. Os olhos, presos como que por puro magnetismo.

"Muitas coisas que eu disse e fiz nos últimos tempos, não são verdade. Eu fui um idiota, Bones, por não ver o que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz." - Sua outra mão tocou a nuca de Temperance, provocando um arrepio. Apenas suas mãos e olhares os prendiam naquele instante, ainda assim, o laço era tão forte que praticamete se tornava visível.

Difícil definir quem deu o primeiro passo. Num instante, se olhavam, em adoração. No outro, seus lábios se uniam num beijo apaixonado e profundo.

O Dr. House, que passava pelo corredor neste momento, observou por alguns instantes a cena pela pequena abertura de vidro da porta. Sorriu e retomou seus passos pelo silencioso corredor do hospital, feliz por ter, ao menos uma vez, visto a verdade pura e simples entre dois apaixonados.

**FIM**


End file.
